totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Kuchnia Królewska
Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Chrisa - Odcinek 4 "Kuchnia Królewska" Chris stoi przed zamkiem. Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Chrisa. Zawodnicy dostali troche luzu i rywalizowali w teleturnieju. 10 pytań i 10 różnych, dobry lub złych odpowiedzi. Czym byłoby wyzwanie bez kary? Tak, każda zła odpowiedź była karana, poparzeniem. *_* Cóż, tym razem wygrali po raz pierwszy Smyki. Na ceremonii pojawiła się drużyna Niedźwiedzi i do Alice wysłałi do otchłani piekeł! A co czeka nas dzisiaj? Czym nas zaskoczą zawodnicy? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Zemste Chrisa! Komnata Zwycięzców 125px. Po raz pierwszy w komnacie zwyciezców ugościły się Smyki. Carlos korzystając z wolnej chwili postanowił ją spędzić z Jamesem w "barze", Jennifer chciała coś wbić do głowy Anabell, jednak skończyło się jak skończyło, oraz Alex wbiegła do swojego kumpla z Podróży Po Historii. Carlos: Nom..CHyba masz racje. James: Musimy wywalić Alex. Carlos zrobił minę o.O Carlos: Ja myślałem że chcesz wywalić Jennifer? James: Jej chce osobiście skopać tyłek. Carlos przewrócił oczami. Carlos: Tak,a ona kombinuje jak się Ciebie pozbyć. James: To ciekawe. Ja znam inną wersje. Carlos: No widzisz. I tak ona Ciebie nie chce. James pstryknął mu w nos. James: No co Ty nie powiesz? Carlos: To po co się podwalasz James: Nieważne. Jennifer znalazła Anabell gdy szła po korytarzu. Jennifer: Tu jesteś! Wykrzyknęła zadowolona. Anabell: A byłyśmy umówione? Spojrzała na nią zdziwiona. Jennifer: Nie! Ale masz zagłosować jak ja. Anabell uśmiechnęła się podle, przyparła do ścian Jennifer, chwyciła ją za włosy i szła do przodu targając ją po ziemi. Anabell: Teraz możemy rozmawiać ^^. Jennifer: Puśc mnie! Anabell: CHciałaś rozmawiać. Jennifer: Puść mnie do cholery! Anabell wyciągnęła nożyczki z kieszeni. Anabell: Jak się nie uspokoisz będzie źle. Jennifer: 'Nie zrobisz tego. ''Anabell: Nie..? Zabrała ją do jakiegoś ciemnego pokoju, za jakiś czas wyszła Anabell otrzepując ręcę i łysa Jennifer. Alex wbiegła do komnaty Chefa. '''Alex: '''Siema CHefie! *_* '''CHef: .. Podbiegła do jego łóżka, okazało się wyłożone poduszkami. Alex: 'Podstęp Chefuniu czuje! Hahaha! <3. ''Wybiegła z pokoju, Chef wyszedł spod łóżka '''Chef: Uff... Lochy 125px W Lochach noc spędzał drużyna przegrana. Po raz pierwszy były to niedźwiedzie. Lukaninho naśmiewał się z Joanny, która twierdziła że przypakowała, Olimpia patrzała w notatki Lukasa, a Christina robiła łóżko dla niej i Fernando. Joanna: I co, widzisz jestem jeszcze silniejsza niż byłam! Lukaninho: Mhm, bardzo! ;D Mówił z wybitnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Joanna: Z czego sie śmiejesz? Lukaninho: Z niczego babochłopie. :P Joanna: Jaki babochłopy, metalowy dziadu. Lukaninho stanął na dnią. Lukaninho: Co powiedziałaś. Joanna: Metalowy dziadu :P. Lukaninho się roześmiał. Lukaninho: Spoko, ale i tak nie przypakowałaś. Pokazał język. Joanna; Gdybym mogła to bym Ci krzywdę zrobiła. Lukaninho: Ależ możesz. :P Olimpia zerkała na notatki Lukasa, jak on był czymś zajęty. Lukas wrócił. Lukas: Co tam patrzysz? Olimpia: Nic, jestem ciekawa kto następny wyleci. Już wiem. Lukas wyjął z kieszeni swój notes. Lukas: 'Tam mam brudnopis z podstawówki. ;D ''Olimpia się zarumieniła. '''Olimpia: '''Yy... '''Lukas: To po co mnie śledzisz? Myślisz że ja jestem głupi? Olimpia; No nie.. ' Szlag! Tam były tylko jakieś rysunki...Popłynę..' Lukas: Uważaj, bo możesz wylecieć Ty. Pamiętaj, ten notatnik to notatnik eliminacji. Jak zapisane tak będzie. Powiedział i schował go do kieszeni. ' W takim razie muszę go zdobyć.' W ciemnościach Christina skrępowała Fernando i robiła im wspólne łoże z siana, to tylko mieli pod ręką przegrani. Fernando: Ale nie trzeba.. Christina: Do ślubu nigdzie CIę nie wypuszczę. Fernando: Jakiego ślubu!? Christina: Na wyzwaniu nie zaprzeczyłeś, więc niedługo będzie ślub. <3. Fernando: Ale wiesz..Nie mamy na to kasy.. ' No co mam do cholery zrobić!?' Christina: Ktoś z nas na pewno wygra milion <3. Fernando cały pocił się ze strachu. Christina: Fernanduś, czeka nas wspólna noc! <3. Fernando: Nie! ;( Zamek Stołówka 125px.125px Na stołówce czekały na śniadanie obie drużyny. Zjawił sie Chris. Chris: Witajcie frajerzy! Joanna: Gdzie jedzenie!? Chris: Spokojnie.. Chef przyniósł im stroje kucharskie. Chef: Sami je zrobicie.. Chris: Dla mnie! <3. Chef: '''Wszystko znajdziecie w kuchni. '''Chris: Waszym zadaniem jest ustalenie przystawki obiadu i deseru. Punktuje po 10 pkt. Wygra drużyna z większą ilością punktów. Joanna: I tyle!? Chris: Jasne, powodzenia. 125px Smyki rozpoczęły narady przed wyzwaniem. Siadły przy stoliku drużynowym. James: Mamy 5 osób i 3 potrawy. Kto weźmie przystawkę sam? Carlos podniósł rękę. Carlos: Ja mogę spróbować zagrać solo. James: Ok, co preferujesz? Carlos: 'Przygotuje Babeczki z Łososia! *_* ''James zanotował na kartce. '''James: OK! Kto weźmie danie główne, Ja z Anabell. Anabell: Co!? James: A no przygotujemy rybę w śmietanie ;D Zanotował James: '''Tak, wiec Alex i Jennifer, co zrobicie? '''Anabell: '''Może łysola na zimno? :P '''Jennifer: Przygotujemy tradycyjny sernik, prawda Alex? Alex!? Ales spadła na stól. Alex: Jasne! ;D James: Plan mamy, więc do dzieła! Udali się do kuchni. '' '125px' ''Lukas spojrzał na Fernando i pozwolił mu wybrać dania do przygotowania. Fernando: Ja z Lukasem zrobimy przystawkę Hiszpańska "Tortilla al Horno". Lukas: Spoko. Zanotuj gdzieś. Fernando wziął jakąs starą kartke i zapisał. Christina: Czemu ja nie będę z Fernando? ;( Olimpia spojrzała na nią. Olimpia: 'W małżenstwie trzeba mieć troche swobody. '''Christina: '''Ale teraz? ;( '''Olimpia: '''My z Krysią zrobimy spaghetti. Co ty na to? ' Jej! Ona zawsze mnie wspiera. ' ''Christina przytuliła Olimpię. '''Christina: Jasne. <3 Fernando: Luka i Joanna co zrobicie? Joanna: Kopiec Kreta! Lukaninho się uśmiechnął. Lukaninho: Spoko. Fernando: To chodźmy do kuchni. Kuchnia 125px Smyki weszły do kuchni. Rozejrzały się po sobie i spojrzały na towary. James: 'Tak, więc przyjaciele do dzieła! ''Carlos poszukał łososia, wziął go ze sobą i.. '''Carlos: Nie! Nie obiorę go ;(. James: Dlaczego!? Carlos: Boje się wszystkiego co żyje.. ;c James: 'Musisz sobie z tym poradzić..Każdy ma coś trudnego do zrobienia.. ''James tym czasem podszedł do Anabell. '''James: Wolisz robić panierkę, czy zająć się rybą? Anabell: Rybę, trochę się nad nią poznęcam *_* ' No co? Jedna dzisiaj już oberwała :D' James: Ok! To ja przyokazji postaram się pomóc Carlosowi. Anabell: No ładnie mu się podlizujesz. James: Co? Chce by po prostu nie miał problemów. :) Anabell: Ty i czyste intencje. Dobre. Powiedziała wprost na niego. Alex i Jennifer zerkały na siebie, Alex wzięła wałek. Alex: Hahah! Mam broń! *_* Jennifer: Rozumiem, że chcesz wyrabiać ciasto? Alex: Nie! Ja chce pokonać Chefa, jego własną bronią! <3 Jennifer: Więc? Alex wyjęła klawiature i wystukała "z/w" Jennifer: Aha? o.O Alex wybiegła. ' Świetnie! -,-' 125px Niedźwiedzie również weszły do kuchni. Od razu zaczęły działać w dwójkach, po drugiej stronie kuchni. Fernando: Hiszpańskie klimaty! Damy radę compadre! Lukas: Czyżby zaczął walczyć o zwycięstwo? ;d Fernando: Taak.. Christina mi zagroziła.. Lukas: Czym? Fernando: '''Że będziemy to robić bez przerwy ;c.. '''Lukas: O, widze rozum odzyskałeś. ' Ha, i dobrze! Nie musze się opierać na Olimpii. ' Fernando zaczął się za szykowanie przystawki. Lukas: Pozwolisz że rozejrze się troche po okolicy? Fernando: Luzik compadre ^^. Christina i Olimpia wspólnie zabierały się za robienie potraw. Christina: Makaron czy Reszta? ^^ Olimpia: Makaron. CHristina: Spoko! Fernando znów odzyskał wigor. Olimpia spojrzała zaciekawiona, jednak widząc minę Christiny się wycofała. Olimpia: To się ciesze. ^^ Uśmiechnęła się tylko. Lukaninho i Jennifer, siedzieli na przepisem. Lukaninho: Jak mamy to zrobić!? Joanna: Nie wiem! Lukaninho: '''To po co chciałaś, zrobić takie coś!? '''Joanna: Myślałam że nazwa wskazuje, że ślepy i to zrobi. Lukaninho strzelił facepalma. ' To był totalny sytuacyjny błąd. ' Lukaninho: Coś wykombinujemy. 125px Smyki kontynuowały swoją pracą. Carlos: 'Mam nadzieje, że wyjdzie. ''Mówił dekorując swoje dzieło. '''Carlos: Nie wygląda jak Tatar z Sokołowa, prawda? James: Jasne, ziom. Odkrzyknął z daleka. Carlos: Cud malina! :D James kończył robić panierkę, a Anabell własnie piekła rybki. James: I jak Ci idzie? ^^ Anabell: Fenomalnie. Mam nadzieje, że wygramy. James: '''Ok, wygramy. Niedźwiedzie są słabe. '''Anabell: No, w sumie.. ' Na punkcie Jennifer mu odwaliło, to widać. Zachowuje się normalnie.' James podał sos Anabell. James: Dokończ, piękne danie! Anabell: 'Ok.. ''Jennifer wyjęła sernik z piekarnika. Przybiegła Alex. '''Jennifer: O..Nareszcie jesteś.. Alex: 'Ooo.. Ciasto! <3. ''Jennifer je odsunęła. '''Jennifer: Nie dla Ciebie! Alex: Czemu? ;( Jennifer: Na wyzwanie! 125px Niedźwiedzie były przy końcówke swoich prac. Fernando: 'No Lukas, kuchnia Hiszpańska, to mój konik. ''Lukas zerknął na notatnik. '''Lukas: Taaa... Fernando: Ostatnio znów zacząłeś skrzętnie notować. Lukas: Te śmierci mnie zastanawiają. Fernando: Dlaczego? Lukas przyjrzał mu się. Lukas: '''Ani jednego ciała nie widzieliśmy. '''Fernando: Może chcieli nam oszczędzić widoku? Lukas: Tak..Sobie myśl. Christina i Olimpia miały już gotowe Spaghetti i przybiły sobie piątke. Christina: Świetna robota, siostro! Olimpia: Spoko! Fernando odetchnie sobie od Ciebie i znów będzie..szczęśliwi. ' (wypluła tamte słowa) A co mam mówić!?' Christina: Jej! <3 Tak uważasz! Olimpia jej przytaknęła. Olimpia: '''Pewnie.. '''Christina: Genialnie <3. Lukaninho i Joanna zerkali na ciasto które wyjeli. Lukaninho: No to nie wygląda jak kopiec..Tylko.. Pacnęła go w głowe. Joanna: Cicho! Nie zauważą. Lukaninho: Spoko. Pewnie i tak konkurencja ma lepsze. :P Pokazał jej język. Joanna: Ważne są intencje! Lukaninho: Pomysł na nazwę tej potrawy? Joanna: Krowi Placek? Lukaninho: Zamilknij.. Zabrzmiał dzwoneczek oznaczający koniec czasu na wyzwanie. Ocena Wyzwania 125px125px Chris siedział sobie w jadalni w stroju króla i czekał na przyniesione dania. Zasady Wszyscy znali. Jako pierwszy zaczynały Niedźwiedzie. Fernando i Lukas podeszli do Chrisa, położyli mu na tacy Tortille El Horno. Chris spróbował. Chris: ' Świetne, daje jednak 8! ''Fernando i Lukas spojrzeli po sobie, przybili piątke i poszli dalej. Następnie z przystawką pojawił sie przedstawiciel Smyków Carlos, a przystawka to była Babeczki z Łososia. '''Chris: Ryby! Świetnie! Spróbował. Chris: Genialne! 10 pkt! Carlos, zabrał tacę i stanął obok zasępionych Fernando i Lukasa. Następnie pojawiła sie Christina i Olimpia ze Spaghetti. Chris spróbował. Zmierzył ręką jak na wadze i powiedział. Chris: Eee...7 pkt. Macie łacznie 15 pkt. Christina smutna podeszła do Fernando. Kolejni pojawili się Anabell i Jame''s. '''Chris:' Znowu ryba! Skomentował widok Rybki w panierce ze śmietaną. Chris spróbował. Chris: Daje 10! Brawo! Macie 20 pkt. Na scenie pojawił się Lukaninho i Joanna z ich "Krowim Plackiem" Chris: Eee..? Joanna: 'Jedz to! ''Zmierzyła go wzrokiem. '''Chris;: Eee.. 6..I tak Was to chyba nie uratuje macie 21 pkt. Uratuje Was Katastrofa. Nagle słychać krzyk jakiś "Ty idiotko, co zrobiłaś! Chris: No już, bo się denerwuje.. Wysłac wściekła Jennifer i pokazała pustą tacę. Chris: Czyli katastrofa uratowała Niedźwiedzie! Wygrywacie 21 do 20! A na ceremonii spotkam się ze Smykami. ZNowu... Ceremonia 125px Na ceremonii po raz trzeci spotkały się Smyki. Chris: A bezpieczni dzisiaj to.. Zielona lampka zaświeciła się nad Jamesem. James: Uff. Chris: No! Kolejna zielona nad Anabell.. Chris: Też bezpieczna! I ostatnia bezpieczna nad Carlosem. Chris: 'Alex czy Jennifer? . . . . . . . . . . ''Czerwona lampka zaświeciła się nad Jennifer. W jej stronę wymierzone zostało około 69 włóczni. Pojawił się dym, włócznie poleciały, a w stronę zawodnika poleciała krew. '''Chris: Haha! Genialne! Kto wyleci następny? Oglądajcie Zemste Chrisa! <3. Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Chrisa - Odcinki